


got you stuck in my head (god, you're stuck in my head)

by explicitly_iridescent



Category: (여자)아이들 | (G)I-DLE
Genre: F/F, Fluff, emotionally constipated soyeon with a big crush, flirty yuqi, miyeon and minnie play matchmaker, shuhua needs to let soojin breathe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:27:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24769261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/explicitly_iridescent/pseuds/explicitly_iridescent
Summary: Soyeon likes hip-hop, coffee, and the cute barista that works in the cafe across her radio station, Minnie is a pain in her ass, Shuhua pines after Soojin, Miyeon just wants to have A Good Time And Sleep, and Soojin is considering murdering everyone—and oh, the cute barista? It’s Song Yuqi.“So,” Minnie drawls out. “Miyeon and I stopped by the Idle cafe.”Soyeon tries not to react as she takes off her headset. “And?”“Cute barista,” Miyeon comments. “Real cute.”Or, Soyeon runs the radio station across the cafe Yuqi works in, and Miyeon and Minnie play cupid with them, while Shuhua tries to get the girl of her dreams.
Relationships: Cho Miyeon/Minnie Nicha Yontararak, Jeon Soyeon/Song Yuqi, Seo Soojin/Yeh Shuhua
Comments: 9
Kudos: 123





	got you stuck in my head (god, you're stuck in my head)

“You,” Minnie says once Soyeon enters the DJ booth. “Are late. _Again_.”

Soyeon shrugs, and raises up the two cups of coffee she has. “I brought peace offerings?”

“We’ve been friends for four years, and you still don’t know I hate coffee.” Minnie pouts. “Just give it to Miyeon. God knows she needs it.”

True to Minnie’s words, the eldest was curled up in one of the chairs, napping. Soyeon rolls her eyes. “She does know we’re going on air in a few minutes, right? Please, tell me she knows.”

“Oh, she knows,” Minnie replies. “But does she _care_ , is the question.”

Soyeon walks over to Miyeon, and unceremoniously flicks her forehead. The older girl’s peaceful expression doesn’t even change, not a single sound, or a twitch.

“She’s dead,” Soyeon announces.

“We really should fire her,” Minnie grumbles under her breath, but doesn’t mean it.

“I’m too pretty to be fired,” Miyeon finally speaks up, eyes still closed. “And if anyone flicks me again, they’re not going to be able to walk for a week.”

Soyeon snorts. “First of all, you work in a radio station, no one cares about your face, and second of all, it’s _my_ radio station, so if you break my legs, you’d most definitely be unemployed.”

“I can always find a gig pole-dancing, you know. I have the body for it.” Miyeon gets up from the chair, opens her eyes, and stretches her stiff body.

“Man, I don’t know if I’d pay to watch that because I know you’d fuck up, or if I _never_ wanna see it,” Minnie comments.

“You’d pay to watch it,” Miyeon confidently says, sitting down once more, and grabbing her headset. “You and Soyeon and half of this town.”

“You overestimate your popularity,” Soyeon points out.

“It’s called self-love, honey.”

“Someone _please_ shut Miyeon up, we have a show to do in five seconds,” Minnie says.

.

“You know what I don’t get?” Yuqi announces, putting her apron on.

“No, I don’t want to know, please let me have a quiet afternoon,” Soojin says, already making way for the kitchen, when Yuqi grabs her arm and throws her a pout. “ _Fine_. What?”

“What I don’t get is that we sell pasta. Why do we need to sell pasta? We’re a cafe. Isn’t coffee enough?”

“It’s not that deep, and also, you _like_ my pasta, Yuqi.”

Yuqi shrugs and lets her arm go. “It just doesn’t seem on brand.”

“Is this you flexing the business degree you’re working for or have you suddenly decided you want to overthrow our mighty manager Sorn?” Soojin raises an eyebrow at her.

“Both of those things, maybe.”

“Okay, well, that was a waste of my time. You,” she points at Yuqi. “Are a waste of my time.”

Yuqi winks at her. “I’m cute, though.”

“Goodbye.”

“YOU COULD AT LEAST SAY IT BACK?”

“Goodbye.”

Soojin rolls her eyes, and makes her way for the kitchen, leaving Yuqi out by the cashier to contemplate vying for a promotion and the idea of pasta-selling in cafes.

.

“I _really_ don’t think it’s safe to consume that much caffeine. Are you okay? Can you hear me? Are you dying?” Minnie asks, waving a hand in front of a disgruntled Soyeon’s face.

Soyeon swats Minnie’s hands away. “Minnie, can you—“

“—you’re ordering, like, five cups of coffee a day, Soyeon. You’re dying, aren’t you? Is this, like, rebelling against the Gods or something? A fuck you to them, like—you’ll kill yourself with coffee before they do with diabetes?”

“No, please shut up, and also sit down. The song break’s about to end. The people do not need to hear about your conspiracies.”

“I’m just saying,” Minnie continues, raising both hands in surrender. “You’ve been pumping so much coffee into your system for the past two weeks. Your blood at _least_ has to be half caffeine.” She stops as Soyeon’s sharp gaze falls on her once more, but continues just as Miyeon enters the room. “You might have powers or something. Like spiderman, maybe? But with caffeine.”

Soyeon exhales loudly through her nose, and puts her headphones on. “One day, I’m deporting you back. Thailand can deal with your shit again.”

Miyeon sits down, and simply says, “Sorry for being late. Had something to work on.”

“It’s okay, our boss’ always late too anyways,” Minnie says, side-eyeing Soyeon, who rolls her eyes.

“Did I miss anything?” Miyeon asks, placing her headphones on.

“Besides Soyeon’s slowly declining health and me being threatened with deportation? Not much.”

“Shut up,” Soyeon tells her, and then addresses Miyeon. “Just the morning show. Song break’s about to end, and then we’ll do the school news stuff.”

“Man, I didn’t even miss the boring part,” Miyeon says, while Minnie snickers.

“I’m firing you both.”

.

“You know,” Yuqi starts again as Soojin places her apron on. Soojin doesn’t react, and Yuqi takes this as a go-signal to keep talking. Not that she needed much prompting to begin with. “I think Shuhua has a crush on you.”

Soojin pauses on her way to the kitchen, and her lips twitch. “And what makes you say that?”

“Oh, come on. She deliberately comes here early because her shift begins when yours ends just to see you,” Yuqi points out.

“Maybe, unlike some people,” Soojin says, giving her a look. “She _likes_ working here.”

Yuqi crosses her arms. “Hey! I don’t hate it here.” She pauses, and then continues. “Much.”

“We all hate working here,” Soojin says.

“Exactly! See? So, she comes here early, cause she wants to see you.” Yuqi smiles, pleased with herself, considering a career in law now, maybe.

“How do you know she’s not coming here early cause she wants to see _you_?” Soojin shoots back. “You guys have been friends since China. I never even really talk to her.”

Yuqi rolls her eyes. “Listen, if Shushu liked me, I’d know. We grew up together. She obviously likes _you_.”

“You’re so nosy.”

“Am not.”

“Gossip.”

“No, just a _concerned_ citizen!”

Soojin enters the kitchen and throws her a dark look. “Well, even if she did like me, she’s kinda creepy, so tell your friend it’s a _no_!”

Yuqi laughs. “Hey, she’s a cutie.”

“Goodbye.”

Soojin slams the door shut.

.

“Don’t even say it,” Soyeon says, entering the DJ booth.

Miyeon already starts to snicker, as Minnie turns to address Soyeon, swivelling in her chair. “Say what, boss? That you’re late _again_?”

Soyeon rolls her eyes, and lifts up a takeout bag. “Here. Cake, or whatever. Sorry.”

Minnie’s eyes light up. “Now, this is a peace offering I’d accept.”

Soyeon rolls her eyes and sits down, taking a coffee out and sipping from the cup. “I see you’re still a coffee addict,” Minnie comments, taking a bite of the cheesecake. “Oh, damn this is good.”

“It is,” Miyeon agrees, taking a bite as well. “Where’d you get it?”

Soyeon doesn’t answer for awhile, seemingly caught up in her thoughts. “Uh, just some cafe.”

“Red Velvet cafe only sells red velvet everything,” Miyeon points out, as it was the only cafe that they ever really frequented.

“It’s the, uh, the small one. The one across us. It’s new,” Soyeon replies, not meeting their eyes. “It opened, like a month ago, I think.”

Gears start working in Minnie’s head. “Wait, like, the same amount of time your caffeine addiction began? Is their coffee even that good?”

Miyeon grabs Soyeon’s cup without asking for it, and takes a sip, as Soyeon starts to complain. Miyeon makes a face. “Oh, it’s not _that_ good.”

Minnie raises an eyebrow at Soyeon. “Why have you spent two weeks buying bad coffee? You can’t even sit through _one_ bad song, or eat a speck of broccoli.”

“ _Alright_ ,” Soyeon says, pressing the red button. “We are on air. Hello, this is DJ Jelly—“

Miyeon and Minnie share a look, and a silent agreement to get down to the bottom of Soyeon’s strange new antics.

.

“Hey!” Yuqi says, smiling brightly at Soyeon. “You’re here again!” To say she’s surprised is an understatement—why anyone would buy their shitty coffee three times a day escapes Yuqi, but hey, more tips for her, right? And Jeon Soyeon, as she’s learned for the past few weeks, is a _big_ tipper. Yuqi’s pretty sure she’d be able to pay off her college tuition fee through Soyeon’s tips alone.

Soyeon doesn’t really smile, but she’s always perfectly polite when she talks to Yuqi, if not a little blunt. “Yeah,” Soyeon says, already handing over a fifty dollar bill.

“The usual, then?”

Soyeon just nods. Yuqi smiles at her, and takes the bill. She starts to hand over the change, when Soyeon vehemently shakes her head. “It’s, uh, fine. Keep the change.”

Yuqi stares at the 48 dollar change, and this—this is what she means, when she says Soyeon is deadass about to pay off her bills for her. She doesn’t complain, though; in Soojin’s words: she’s always been a little shameless. She pockets it, and beams at Soyeon. “Thanks. I think you’re becoming my unofficial sugar daddy.”

Soyeon gives her a blank look, but her neck starts to turn red. “Oh, sorry.”

Yuqi laughs suddenly. “Hey, no. It’s okay. Can’t complain, right?”

“Yeah,” is all Soyeon tells her, before Yuqi has to turn around and hand the order over to Soojin. When Yuqi turns around, Soyeon’s already seated, not looking at her.

.

“Can you keep your head down?” Miyeon hisses at Minnie.

“I’m _literally_ a tall person. I can’t do anything about it!” Minnie hisses back.

“Shut up, you’re too loud! She’s gonna see us!” Miyeon shoots back.

Minnie groans. “Miyeon, we’re literally two tall people, and this cafe has three other people, and we’re strangely hunched down. Soyeon’s gonna notice us.”

.

It’s not a crush as much as it must be that the girl was just way too pretty, because Soyeon doesn’t do childish things like _have_ crushes. This isn’t the sandbox days of elementary school after all—this is the real world: she’s a college drop out who ran a small radio station. She’s twenty _four_ years old. Not _four_.

Be that as it may, go figure: Soyeon thinks the barista’s cute. Yuqi is a unique name too, she doesn’t think she’s ever met anyone else named Yuqi around here.

The first time Soyeon laid her eyes on Yuqi, she was grumpy. She’d been sleep deprived by a DJ-ing gig the night before, and still had her shift in the radio station the next day, which she knew, if she bailed on, Minnie would never let her hear the end of it. She’d been so tired and out of it, that she’d forgotten to get coffee at the usual place she got coffee from, and only when she had parked her car in front of the radio station did she first notice the new cafe right across from her workplace.

Idle, it was called, which: _weird_ name, but Soyeon—who was usually picky—decided a random cup of coffee from Idle was better than _nothing_.

That’s when she first meets Yuqi, who back then had just been _that cute girl who smiled a lot and talked too much._ Yuqi had smiled at her, asked her what she wanted, and then proceeded to tell Soyeon that the coffee they served was shit and that the cafe was a sorry excuse for a cafe, and was most probably just a money grab made by the guy who owned it, some faceless nameless tycoon whose name escapes Soyeon today.

Soyeon isn’t one for noisy people, especially noisy strangers. Minnie annoys the living hell out of her, and Miyeon was a close second, but she strangely found herself standing there, and listening to this girl with a low voice talking to her about _how_ shitty the coffee they served was.

That’s when it all started to go (in Soyeon’s opinion) downhill. The first visit turned into another visit the next day, and then the next, and then the next, and soon Soyeon was coming there more than twice a day to grab a cup of coffee she absolutely hated and never really finished—all because it meant Yuqi would smile at her, and talk to her a little bit.

That’s really what amazes Soyeon: is how engaging Yuqi is despite Soyeon’s awkward or clipped replies. It all just falls on deaf ears—Yuqi is more than happy to do the talking for the both of them it seemed.

It’s _not_ a crush, maybe it’s attraction, but again: weird. Soyeon doesn’t like cute things or talkative people or shitty coffee. Her last ex-girlfriend had been a girl named Chungha who danced professionally and ran a dance studio, and talked bluntly because she was from America. The one before Chungha had been Yeeun, who did lo-fi rap and maybe occasionally did some aegyo now and then when she wanted Soyeon to play her songs on the radio, and the one _before_ Yeeun had been a guy (back when Soyeon still thought she liked men) named Yoongi, who did underground rap, taught Soyeon how to smoke, and ultimately broke up with her for another man named Jimin.

Soyeon didn’t do cute baristas in shitty coffee shops with strangely low voices and weird names.

And yet, here she was, three weeks in, with what felt like a death sentence rather than a wait for her usual shitty cup of coffee.

.

When Soyeon’s name gets called, Minnie and Miyeon watch their boss jump a little, and then do some awkward shuffle (which made Minnie laugh so hard Miyeon had to elbow her) toward the cashier. The two of them move closer, just a table behind Soyeon’s standing figure, and try to overhear as much as they can.

“Thanks,” Soyeon tells the barista.

The barista beams at her, and why anyone would smile that big at someone as evil as Soyeon escapes Minnie.

“It’s no problem. Thanks for stopping by…again.”

“Oh, yeah. Uh, the coffee’s not that bad,” their boss replies.

“What a liar,” Miyeon scoffs.

“She doesn’t even _lie_ , bro. Why is she _lying_?” Minnie whispers to her.

The barista, it seemed, thought Soyeon’s words were bullshit as well. “The coffee’s shit, you know.”

“It’s not _that_ bad,” Soyeon awkwardly replies.

“You know you’re _way_ too nice and pretty to be dealing with our shit coffee. I can suggest like, twelve other places that serve better coffee.”

Soyeon doesn’t reply, but Miyeon catches her red cheeks, and then turns to smirk at Minnie who’s already smirking at her.

“I get it now,” Minnie says.

“Me too,” Miyeon replies.

Minnie sees Soyeon and the barista reach the end of their discussion, and she suddenly grabs Miyeon’s arm. “We have to go, we have to go, we have to go.”

Miyeon doesn’t even complain that Minnie’s death grip is gonna leave a bruise on her flawless skin as the two of them run out the door and try to get back into their building before Soyeon noticed them.

.

“What?” Soyeon asks, stepping inside the booth. “No comment today about my usual tardiness?” She’s only mildly concerned when Miyeon and Minnie share a knowing look with each other before they both give Soyeon a pointed look.

“ _Nope_ ,” Minnie replies popping the ‘p’.

“We know all we need to know,” Miyeon adds, smiling.

“Okay? You guys are being so weird,” Soyeon points out, sitting down, and placing her cup of coffee on the table.

Minnie raises an eyebrow. “Us? Being the weird ones. _Sure_.”

“We are kinda—“ Miyeon starts, but Minnie elbows her into silence. “Jesus, never mind.”

“What’s with the creepy smile?” Soyeon addresses Minnie. “It’s actually scaring me.”

“ _Nothing_ , unless you wanna tell Miyeon and me something that is. Do you?”

“No?” Soyeon replies with an even more confused expression. “Is it the time of the month again? Is this your version of PMS-ing?”

Minnie shrugs, and Miyeon just keeps smiling at Soyeon. Soyeon rolls her eyes and decides to brush it off. “I don’t have time for you guys, we have a show to air.”

“But she has enough time to get coffee,” Minnie whispers to Miyeon, who giggles. Soyeon continues to ignore them.

.

Yuqi’s shift ends the way it usually does—uneventfully. Idle has few and far in between customers after all, and only _one_ regular, and that was the Soyeon girl who tipped too much and had sharp eyes and bleached blonde hair.

As Yuqi takes her apron off, she sees Shuhua enter the cafe, _early_ as always, and already bounding excitedly toward the kitchen where Soojin was. Shuhua doesn’t even greet Yuqi. The _nerve_.

“Yah, Shuhua!” She calls after the other Chinese girl just as Shuhua’s about to enter the kitchen.

Shuhua turns her head, and blinks as if seeing Yuqi for the first time. “Oh, hey.”

“Hey _yourself_. What am I to you, dirt?”

Shuhua blushes, but shrugs. “You’re not the one I’m crushing on, so.”

Yuqi rolls her eyes. “I see. So ten years of friendship—nothing.”

“Yep. Sorry.”

“You’re not even sorry.”

“I’m not even sorry,” she agrees, before leaving Yuqi outside to go inside the kitchen and talk to Soojin.

Again, _the nerve._ People really did dumb shit when they had a crush, Yuqi decided.

.

Soyeon should have known an ambush was coming the moment they wrapped up their show. She really should have—she’s known Minnie long enough to know that the older girl was a _schemer_ , and she’s known Miyeon long enough to know that she was always heavily invested in her friends’ lives like it was her personal source of entertainment.

“So,” Minnie drawls out. “Miyeon and I stopped by the Idle cafe.”

Soyeon tries not to react as she takes off her headset. “And?”

“Cute barista,” Miyeon comments. “ _Real_ cute.”

Soyeon’s lip twitches as she looks down at her phone, not facing them, not wanting to give them any ammunition against her. “I didn’t notice.”

“Really?” Miyeon asks, raising an eyebrow. “I mean it’s pretty hard not to.”

“Yeah,” Minnie agrees. “We only saw her today, and like, it was pretty noticeable.”

Soyeon shrugs and stands up, grabbing her handbag. “I guess I just never looked hard enough.”

She doesn’t even have to look at them to know they’re both rolling their eyes at her.

“Remember when you saw Yeeun once in high school and immediately had a crush on her and then went after her and dated her for, like, two years,” Miyeon says with a knowing look. “That was just one look too.”

“That was _high_ school. Everything happens fast in _high school_ , Miyeon.”

“Oh, come on, Soyeonnie,” Minnie replies while Miyeon rolls her eyes again. “Just admit that you have a lil ol’ crush on the cute barista at Idle.”

“Yeah, why else would you drink that shit coffee? The one sip I took still _haunts_ me,” Miyeon adds.

“I _don’t_ have a crush. This isn’t high school? Or even college. That’s dumb,” Soyeon groans, walking towards the door. “Bye, losers. You guys are weird and most definitely _stalkers_.”

“Just admit it, you coward!”

.

It isn’t that Yuqi’s disappointed as much as she’s taken aback. Idle never had that many customers, which made the _bleached blonde_ sharp-eyed Jeon Soyeon stand out like a sore thumb to her, especially with the frequency she came into the cafe, and tipped Yuqi, and to say that she was a little sad that Soyeon suddenly stopped going to the cafe (it had been two days so far, _not_ that she was keeping count, she just missed the big tips, okay?) might have been a little true.

She sighs, and takes off her apron, her shift for the day done, another boring one at that, made even worse by the lack of a cute blonde customer. Shuhua, as always, is already making her way inside the cafe, the usual eager smile on her face. Yuqi briefly recalls Soojin telling her yesterday to warn her if Shuhua was coming, but she just shrugged and didn’t do it. Shuhua’s not a bad person, and Soojin just needed to get laid. Maybe she’d stop being grumpy if she did.

“Hey,” Shuhua surprisingly stops to greet her.

Yuqi smiles at her. “Hey. You asked Soojin out yet?”

Shuhua shakes her head, and pouts. “I tried to yesterday, but she said she had an important call, so.”

“Soojin doesn’t have any friends,” Yuqi comments, half joking, half meaning it.

Shuhua’s pout turns into a frown. “I _know_ , which _means_ , she probably meant no.”

“Sucks for you.”

“Shut up.”

“You’re cute, anyways. Doesn’t that Tzuyu girl still like you? Plus, she’s Taiwanese too.”

“ _No_ ,” Shuhua replies. “I think she’s dating that art student, Chaeyoung.”

“Man, you missed out. She was really pretty. Way out of your league,” Yuqi replies with a smirk. “I would have dated her if she liked me.”

“I’m _not_ interested.” Shuhua sighs. “Man, I really like Soojin, dude.”

“Yeah, bro, I can see it. Sucks for you, for real.”

“You think I should ask her out again?”

Yuqi shrugs. “Don’t know. She’s hard to read. Maybe she’s just emotionally constipated.”

Before they can keep talking, Soojin exits the kitchen, glances at Shuhua’s direction, and hurriedly looks away. “Bye Yuqi!” She says, making a beeline for the door.

“Soojin!” Shuhua calls out, but gets ignored as Soojin exits the cafe.

Yuqi laughs. “Man, maybe you were being super creepy. She mentioned that.”

“She caught me sniffing her hair _twice,_ that’s an unfair statement,” Shuhua announces.

“Maybe she was right.”

.

“We scared her off,” Minnie announces when Soyeon arrives early _once more_ to the radio station for the third day in a row, and goes to the restroom.

“She obviously likes the cute barista,” Miyeon replies.

“She’s been so grumpy the past few days.”

“Because she hasn’t seen her in so long probably.” Miyeon rolls her eyes. “The lengths Soyeon will go through to be _right_ , I swear.”

“Maybe we should just drag her there today, after the show,” Minnie suggests.

“She’ll kill us.”

“We’re taller than her.”

Miyeon smirks. “You make a good point.”

.

Soyeon gets ambushed on the fourth day, and she’s most certainly not in the mood, because for one, she hasn’t seen Yuqi in _four_ days out of her sheer stubbornness of not wanting Minnie and Miyeon to catch on,and for another, she’s been clocking into work way earlier than she wanted to, without her usual of coffee (albeit bad coffee that she never really finished, but still).

“Soyeonnie,” Minnie starts, making, probably the cutest expression Soyeon has ever seen her made.

“What,” The DJ bites out.

Minnie shares a side glance with Miyeon before addressing Soyeon again. “We’re sorry if we made you feel weird before.”

Miyeon nods. “Yeah. It’s okay if you have a crush on Idle’s barista.”

Minnie elbows her. “I thought we were gonna ease her _into_ it.”

Miyeon shrugs. “That’s just prolonging the inevitable.”

“Fine. Anyways,” Minnie says, facing Soyeon, who’s avoiding any and all eye contact with the two of them. “If you _do_ have a crush on said barista—“

“—her name’s Yuqi, not just barista, you know,” Soyeon bites out, and then too late realises that she sounds like she cares a little _too much_.

_“Okay_ , Yuqi then, if you like her,” Minnie continues without skipping a beat. “Then, don’t be weird about it? Like, just ask her out.”

“Yeah,” Miyeon says. “You’re drinking way too much crappy coffee, and now you’re just being weird and pointedly avoiding her. Don’t be a kid about it.”

“I’m not—“ Soyeon starts, but Minnie waves her off.

“—you are. Come _on_ , Soyeon. Just go ask her out, or get to know her! You guys already talk anyways or whatever, right?”

“Yeah, when I buy coffee! But that’s it.”

“So?” Miyeon crosses her arms. “If you want more, go get it, babe. Ask her out.”

Minnie nods. “It won’t kill you.”

**Author's Note:**

> hope u liked it! first time ever rlly writing fluff SO HAHAAH pls drop some kudos or comments as they help keep me engaged <3 all the love


End file.
